I'll say it again, I'm NOT gay!
by J.A.S.F.101
Summary: ACTUAL UPDATE! Sora is naïve and has a horrible past. Riku is outspoken with a secret. Both fighting for love, although Sora claims he’s not gay. Riku wants him and will do anything to save him from his past evils, even if he gets hurt. LeonxCloud
1. Dancing around in circles

**OK LISTEN UP. I SHALL BE REVISING THIS STORY. I NOTCIED THAT A FEW THINGS NEEDED TO BE CHANGED(THANKS TO SPARKOFLIFE. SO IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I POSTED AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND READ THE NEW CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY SOON THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP. ENJOY!**

Summary: Sora is naïve and has a horrible past. Riku is out-spoken with a secret. Both fighting for love, although Sora claims he's not gay. Riku wants him and will do anything to save him from his past evils, even if he gets hurt. Can Riku convince Sora to be with him forever?

Disclaimer: I own kingdom hearts... not! If I did then why would I be writing this? OH! I don't own 'Bat Country' Avenged Sevenfold owns it!

WARNING! language, and Sora just being CUTE! The story gets a little angsty. There is child abuse, swearing, stripping, and possible rape.

Revised: 2/17/06

**THANK YOU SPARKOFLIFE! DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU... JUST DON'T ANSWER THAT!**

I hope that you like it! Please read!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dancing around in circles**

Nineteen year old Sora Waterhouse flew down the stairs of his apartment building. The burnet checked his watch and grimaced. He tugged the dark green trench coat around his white t-shirt and his light blue pants. His semi long brown hair, spiky in every direction, flew in his face as the wind picked up. Sora has the most startling blue eyes anyone has ever seen. His eyes were a very shiny and bright color. Most people's eyes are dull or dark but his are just the opposite. Having a slightly smaller for a male, even though his build was athletic, he has a tiny bit of baby fat that still could be seen in his face. Sora's green Nikes thudded against the ground as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

'_Great, I'm going to be late, again.'_ Sora thought, _'Cloud will have my head!'_ Sora's stride turned into a jog. Sora rounded two more corners before he came to his destination. 'Pizza Parlor' flashed in the right window.

Sora flew into the restaurant and headed for the back. A tall spiky, blond haired man spotted Sora and looked at the clock. Sora hastily weaved his way through the crowed place and reached a door that said, 'Workers Only'. Sora went through and ran down the row of lockers towards his.

The blond haired man followed Sora, "Sora, finally!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Sora turned around and leaned on the locker door. Sora took in his friend's appearance. The blond haired man had on tight black leather pants and a tight navy blue tank top. Sora shook his head, "Cloud, don't tell me you wore this all day at work?"

The man named Cloud replied, "No! What are you crazy? Bad for business, but you are late, again!" Cloud owned half the restaurant, and his former lover, Cid Highwind the other half. They opened it because they love pizza and to cook. Cid moved to California after they broke up, but he wouldn't give up his half. Cloud was beyond pissed when he found out, but now he didn't care, as long as Cid continues to pay for the rent.

"Listen, sorry, I was studying for a final that's coming up in professor-" Cloud cut Sora off, "Never mind, don't do it again! I'm off on my date with Leon. Close up tonight with Kairi. Oh and when you get home call me on my cell." With that Cloud turned and left, leaving poor Sora standing there without getting a word in. Cloud went to a club quite regularly. His boyfriend of almost three and a half years, Leon, worked there. After both of their shifts they'd dance around for a bit.

The young brunet turned around and placed his coat in the locker, _'I still don't understand why Cloud makes me call him when I get home. I mean he lives with me!'_ Sora grabbed his work vest and slipped it on. He closed his locker and walked towards the front of the restaurant.

As Sora walked back into the front of the restaurant, he saw a few other co-workers; most just nodded his way or smiled. The energetic redhead known as Kairi greeted Sora at the front counter, "Hey Sora, good of you to join us! I didn't think you were going to come to work today. We are swamped today!" She turned to another costumer and took another order.

Sora looked around. All the tables were full and the phones were ringing off the hook. Sora scratched the back of his head and grimaced, "Yeah it looks it!"

Sora took orders and before he knew it time flew and they were getting ready to close up the restaurant for the night, "Night guys!" Sora waved and stepped onto the street.

The burnet looked at his watch and sighed, _'Darn, another late night. I can't believe its _1:30_ in the morning!'_ Sora came to his apartment building. _'I guess I'll have to study tomorrow. I need to pass that final!'_

Quietly, not wanting to wake any neighbors, Sora went up the stairs. As Sora got closer to his door he saw something that made him gasp in surprise.

00000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

A twenty year old, silver haired man stepped in the club. His silver hair reached between his shoulder blades. His greenish eyes were what caught most women's attention; they were always described as intense. The silver haired man's eyes were always outlined in a dark color of eyeliner. He has a slender build, but you could see that he kept in shape. He was fairly tall and looked like he had reached maturity rather early, leaving all his baby fat behind. He always wore clothes to accommodate the body he had, and never had a problem showing it off. He took in his surroundings, _'Damn this place is packed tonight! I better get good fucking tips when I dance tonight, too!'_

Riku Nasiff reached the bar and hopped over it with ease. Riku looked at the other bartender. The other bartender was tall and had long brown hair.

The other bartender saw this, "Hey dip shit! Don't give the costumers ideas!" the burnet screamed over the music.

"Nice to see you, too, Leon!" Riku screamed back.

"Get to work, lazy ass! You're on in an hour, so be ready." Leon said handing a costumer a beer.

Riku nodded and started to get people their drinks.

Almost an hour later Riku left Leon and went into the back of the club. He slipped on his costume. The costume consisted of a leather pair of shorts and a leather V cut top. Chains connected both pieces together in many ways. He flipped his hair and pulled it into a lose braid. He checked himself in the mirror, smirked, and walked to the back of the stage.

"Riku wait!" a voice behind yelled. Riku turned around to be face to face with a long silver haired man, "What?"

"The inspector is coming tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Fine Sephiroth, but why are you telling me?" Riku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because you are 23 and I wanted to make sure you remember that." The man name Sephiroth answered looking around. A look of understanding crossed his face. "Got it." Riku mocked salute Sephiroth and turned away.

The club quieted down when the lights dimmed. Riku quietly got on stage and smiled. The lights got a little brighter and everyone's attention was on Riku. 'Simple and Clean' began to play loudly.

Riku slowly rocked his hips to the music and he unzipped the leather V cut shirt. When the shirt was unbuttoned, Riku threw the shirt backstage and walked up to the pole in the middle of the stage. Riku grinded his hips against the pole and shuddered. Slowly Riku was becoming hard and you could see it in his dark blackish colored leather shorts. Riku walked over to the edge of the stage and pulled Vincent up on to it.

Both Riku and Vincent were hard as they grinded into each other. The song changed to Daniel Bedingfield's 'Gotta Get Thru This'. Vincent smiled and pulled Riku down into a kiss. The crowd loved them and the crowd started to hoot and scream for more. After the song was over Riku pulled Vincent into the back.

Ten minutes later Riku and Vincent came to the bar, both looking satisfied.

"Hey Riku, I thought I danced badly?" the raven haired man taunted.

"Only when you're sober, Vincent." Riku replied,

"Well, that I must agree on. I'm going to hang out with Leon until Cloud comes.

"See ya." Vincent ordered a beer. Riku got up and found some people to dance with.

Three hours later Riku was attempting to climb the stair his in his apartment building. Riku stumbled a few times. A couple of flights of stairs later, the hallway stared to spin and Riku passed out.

00000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

The blond flew into the club. Standing on his tip-toes he spotted just who he was looking for. Leon. He walked quietly (even though the music was really loud) and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The brunet looked up and smiled when he realized that it was Cloud.

"Hey I didn't think you'd show." Leon said, "You missed Riku's show. He's over there." Leon pointed in the direction of a group of guys dancing together.

"Sora was late, again." Cloud shook his head and sat on Leon's lap.

"Sora." Vincent said dreamily, "Wouldn't mind taking a piece of that. Too bad he's straight."

"So he says," Leon laughed, "Think about it. He's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Sora is still a virgin!"

"I guess," Cloud said. Changing the subject Cloud whined, "Leon, I want to dance." Cloud kissed Leon's neck.

"Fine, but you need to get off." Leon managed to get out after a gasp.

Cloud giggled and got up. "Okay let's go to the bathroom." Leon growled, "That's not what I meant." Leon got up and grabbed Cloud's waist, "We won't be back for a while." Cloud and Leon left Vincent sitting there.

Vincent laughed and stood making his way to the bar, again.

Two hours, twelve beers, and seven dance partners later, Vincent sat down at a table. Leon and Cloud exited the bathroom, both looking sweaty.

"Nice dancing you two." Vincent eyed them both as they sat down at the table,

"You two... in a bar?" Vincent smiled and shook hid head.

Leon laughed, "So didn't you and Riku. Where is he?" Leon looked around.

"What time is it?" Cloud asked as Leon got up to get them drinks.

"After 1:30. Why?" Sephiroth asked coming towards them.

"Ah, Sora should be calling soon." Cloud responded taking a sip from Vincent's beer.

"You still having him call you? He's 19! Leave him be," Vincent advised.

"I just want him safe." Cloud replied.

Leon came back, "Hey Seph. So they are really coming tomorrow? You warned Riku right?"

"Yep, still can't believe it, either." Sephiroth replied.

Abruptly Cloud jumped out of his chair and reached for his cell phone. The little silver machine vibrated again. The blond glared at it and muttered, "I'll be right back." The blond left the building to take the call.

Ten minutes later Cloud came back to the table looking worried.

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" Leon asked, looking at Cloud.

"Sora found someone passed out somewhere and brought her home." Cloud shook his head and rubbed his temples as a headache started to form. Cloud decided that this was his permanent form of punishment. Sora had a knack for helping people even when they didn't want it. One time Sora had found a prostitute and brought her home. The girl thought she was getting paid to do stuff, and boy was she pissed when she found out the truth. Let's just say things didn't go over to well.

Vincent and Sephiroth laughed. Vincent whispered to himself more than anyone in particular, "He's too damn innocent for his own good."

"Yeah, wanna go home?" Leon asked grabbing his house keys.

"Yes please." Cloud groaned.

Leon and Cloud said their goodbyes and started to walk home.

00000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

­­­­­­­­

"Hello?" Sora asked. Sora walked closer to the unconscious body and poked the body on the side.

The body turned onto its back and Sora gasped, _'This girl can't stay out here. She'll get cold."_

Sora picked the girl up and stumbled to his apartment door and opened it. He set the unconscious girl on the couch and got a blanket. He covered her up and walked into the kitchen.

Sora paced in the kitchen not knowing what to do, and then he saw the phone.

'_I'll call Cloud!'_ Sora thought as he grabbed the cordless phone. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to pick up on the other line.

"Hey Sora. You home already?" Cloud asked.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora squeaked.

"Sora you sound funny- what did you do?" Cloud demanded.

"Ah nothing? Uh Cloud, I helped someone today. She's in our living room passed out so-"

"What! Sora, not again." Cloud began to pace.

"Sorry, but she was passed out, outside. I didn't want anything to happen to her so I brought her in."

"Sora? Never mind, I'm coming home. Stay safe, got it?"

"Yea, but Cloud-" He tried to explain himself further but was cut off.

"See you in thirty minutes." Cloud hung up.

'_Good grief! I try to help someone and I get yelled at for it! Oh well, I'll be thanked later.'_ Sora went into the living room and sat in the chair, next to the couch.

Sora turned the T.V. on quietly and fell asleep five minutes later.

Twenty minutes later Cloud and Leon came through the door, waking a sleeping Sora.

"Sora, you okay?" Cloud asked looking around.

"Yea I'm... Wait, where did she go?" Sora asked standing up, looking in the direction of the girl.

"What! You mean you fell asleep with a stranger-" He yelled before a loud crash from the kitchen cut Cloud off.

Leon moved from his place at the door and slowly went into the kitchen.

Laughter could be heard in the kitchen. Slowly Cloud went into the kitchen followed by Sora.

Cloud stopped suddenly and laughed, "Riku, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Not a clue! I woke up on the couch with this cute kid sleeping in the chair. Wait, this is your apartment?" Riku looked around. His eyes widen in amazement, this place was neater than his apartment.

"Yeah well we know how you got here." Leon said. He pointed to Sora. Riku realized that there was someone else there and smiled. Leon continued, "Sora brought you in here after he found you passed out on the stairs, again."

"Yeah about that, I was looking for the Tylenol. You got any?" Riku responded. He rubbed at his temples and licked his lips.

Sora disappeared and came back with a bottle of it, "Here you go." Sora walked up to him and handed it to Riku.

Riku grabbed the bottle with his left hand. With his right hand Riku grabbed Sora's arm and yanked him closer. Sora gasped and his eyes widened.

"How old are you Sora?" Riku asked pulling Sora's face close to his. Sora blushed and Leon shook his head, "Riku, leave Sora alone."

Sora squeaked and froze, his eyes were wide. When Riku didn't get his answer he kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora stammered, "Ninete- nineteen."

Riku laughed and looked Sora over, "Damn, I had you pegged for sixteen or so. Definitely cute, though." Riku dropped the bottle of Tylenol and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling Sora up against his body.

Sora yelped, "Riku? I'm not... I'm not gay." The poor brunet was too dumbstruck to actually move away from Riku.

"Oh yeah, right and I don't work at a club." Riku reluctantly let go of Sora and declared, "You'll be mine, not before long!" the silver haired man's face contorted in pain as his headache came back full force.

Sora stepped back quickly and let out a breath he had been holding in. The brunet bent down and picked up the dropped bottle. He handed the bottle to Riku and got him a glass of water.

Feeling that it was safe to speak, the blond looked at the two. "Hey you two done, yet?" Cloud asked looking at the clock. Leon had long walked over to Cloud and was kissing his neck softly.

Riku replied no, but Sora replied yes. Leon laughed and asked Riku, "Hey Riku, ready to go upstairs?"

"Sure thing." Riku replied staring at Sora. Sora shifted uncomfortably and walked into the living room. Riku followed and stared at Sora's ass.

Leon turned Cloud around in his arms and kissed him on the lips, "Call me tomorrow."

"Will do; come on, before Riku molests Sora." Cloud laughed.

Everyone said their good byes. Cloud and Sora went into their rooms and went to sleep.

00000oooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0

**Thanks for reviewing! I love you all! please review and I'll update! Promise!**


	2. Arguments

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that some people like it. **

**Warnings: nothing big in this chapter. BUT the story is STILL YAOI. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**

**ENJOY :) **

**Revised 3/15/06

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Arguments**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Sora, get the damn door!" Cloud yelled from in the shower.

"Fine!" Sora yelled back. Looking at his self he realized that he couldn't answer the door in just his boxer. Looking around the room he threw on a dirty pair of pants. The brunet hurried out of his dirty room glancing at the clock as he left. It was almost eleven thirty. _'God, I hate Saturday mornings!'_ Sora thought as he reached the door.

Sora opened the door. Vincent stood there in white leather pants and a white tank top. His leather coat was unzipped half way.

The brunet smiled and jumped on Vincent. The men had a friendly relationship towards each other. Both knew that they could count on each. Vincent always had the need to protect young Sora because he was the youngest in their group of friends and was the liveliest of them all. Vincent knew when to cheer the brunet up and when to avoid him. Sora loved Vincent like a five-year-old loved his uncle, because he was there for him. That and the raven haired man could take a joke for what it was.

The raven haired man stumbled back and laughed, "Hey I love you too, but it's early and I need to breathe." Sora responded by gripping tighter.

Vincent shook his head and maneuvered them towards the couch. Once in front of the couch, Vincent pried Sora off of him and threw Sora onto the couch.

Sora smiled and got up. The brunet walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Vincent came in after a few seconds, "Where's Cloud?"

Sora pulled out a bowl, "In the shower still."

Vincent shrugged and started the coffee pot.

"Sora, who was that at the door?" Cloud yelled from in the bathroom.

Sora glanced at Vincent and Vincent raised a finger to his lips. Sora smirked, "No one."

Vincent took that as his cue to go and have his fun. He got up and headed into the bathroom.

Quietly, Vincent opened the shower door and squeezed the blonde's ass. Cloud screamed bloody murder and jumped. The raven haired man fell on his butt.

In the kitchen, Sora was laughing while trying to eat his cereal.

Cloud came bursting into the kitchen ten minutes later, dressed. The blond smacked Sora on the head, "God damn Sora! He scared the shit out of me!"

Sora pouted, "Why'd you hit me?" he rubbed the spot where he got hit. Vincent walked in and also rubbed the spot where he got hit. As he walked in he grumbled something about men having their periods.

Cloud poured himself some coffee and sat across from Sora, "You deserved it. You said that no one was there."

Vincent sat in between Cloud and Sora, "Thanks for the help, kid. Only I wish I hadn't been hit in the process." Vincent glared at the man who had committed the crime, "If only I had a camera!" Then as an after thought, "Leon is going to kill me!"

Sora frowned at the kid comment and continued to eat. One of Sora's many pet peeves was to be called kid. He was always shorter than people his age, so he was always called kid. The older man knew this but loved to call him this anyway. Sora knew it was just for fun, but it still sort of hurt, because it brought up some things that really were complicated.

"Yes, he will know because I'm going to tell him!" Cloud snapped. His face got really red. '_serves the bastard right! Sneaking up on me like that! Having Vincent in the shower with me… eww I should have scrubbed myself harder.'_

"So Sora, I heard you thought Riku was a girl. He flipped when he found out." The raven haired one said, taking a sip of Cloud's coffee cup.

The brunet slid down in his seat and blushed. He had hoped that they would have forgotten about that. Cloud laughed, "Yeah, and didn't you say something about him being cute?"

"Well, now that you met Riku, do you like him?" Vincent asked. He wiggled his eyebrows, "If not him then me?" the older man tried to keep a straight face.

"NO! Eww, no. Sorry not that way." Sora exclaimed with a frown, "Besides he said I looked sixteen. Which I do NOT look like!" he nodded which looked like he was trying to convince himself more than others

"Get over it, baby. How many people call you sixteen?" Vincent retorted. He grabbed Sora's spoon out of his hand and took a bite of Sora's cereal.

Sora mumbled, "Everyone." The brunet swatted Vincent's hand away and growled, "My cereal thank you very much. Get your own freeloader!" The blond who was drinking his coffee was oblivious to it all, "Hey, Sora you coming to the mall with us?"

"Sure, let me get dress." Sora stood up and put the now empty bowl in the sink. The young brunet went into his room to change or to hopefully at least find clean clothes.

Ten minutes later the three of them went outside to wait for Leon and Riku.

The door swung open and Leon stepped outside, swinging his keys around. Behind the tall brunet was Riku, who was smirking.

"Took you long enough." Vincent said to Leon and leaned against the car.

Leon glared at the raven haired man for leaning on his car and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth.

"Hey Riku, I thought you had to practice today?" Cloud asked Riku, a little breathless, but smiling nonetheless.

"Uh, nope. Zell's mom came to visit, so they went out." Zell is one of Riku's friends. They're close in friendship and they share the same thoughts in music. The silver haired man walked up to Sora, "Hey Sora, guess what I found out."

Instantly, Sora knew what Riku was talking about and blushed. He noticed the blush, but continued on. "I have one question: Do I really look like a girl?"

Leon laughed as he got into the driver's seat of the red Thunderbird. Cloud sat in the passenger's seat and watched with interest. Vincent crawled into the backseat and pulled out his MP3 player. Car rides always seemed to bore him to sleep.

Sora stood there and thought of something, "Yes, why do you want me to buy you a dress?" the young brunet turned around and hopped into the backseat, sitting in the middle. Riku stood there stunned. Finally he realized where Sora had gone off to and also climbed into the backseat, "I'll only wear it if you pick it out."

"But I don't think you'll like a sixteen year old style." Sora retorted and stared out the window. Leon shook his head and started the car. Sometimes the adults acted too much like kids when it came to fighting. It really made him think about their intelligence levels.

"Don't tell me you're going to throw a fit now. You're nineteen, but you look sixteen, so I'm sorry. It's not like I did it on purpose just to spite you, although it could be fun." Riku crossed his arms and glared out the window. He was getting a headache real fast.

"I know nothing about you!" Sora gasped, he frowned, and "I don't have to listen to you." He crossed his arms and stuck up his nose stubbornly.

"So, we've only met yesterday. We could still be friends after a day, ya know." Riku he looked back to the younger one and raised his eyebrow. "More like this morning." Sora retorted.

Riku threw his hands in the air, "You're impossible! I'm trying to be nice." He had to bite back the snarl that threaten to appear. "Whatever!" Sora turned his back to him as best as he could with it being crowded back there.

Up front, the couple was talking.

"Guess who scared the living day lights outta me, while I was in the shower." Cloud asked while looking up at the sky.

Leon cringed as they reached the parking lot, "I bet I know who. If it's Vincent I'm going to kick his ass, again."

Cloud laughed, "Start kicking. He decided a little ass grabbing was in order. Oh and Sora helped him. That brat told me no one was there!"

Leon growled and yelled Vincent's name. Cloud belonged to no one but him. That meant that no one under any circumstances could touch him. Him and the raven haired man in the back had, had this conversation already. Vincent just barely heard his name. He took off his earphones and stopped the music.

"Yes?" Vincent put his MP3 in his pocket and put his hand on the door. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and he wanted out of there really fast.

"I'm going to kick the shit out of you! Cloud is my property!" Leon declared opening the car door. The said blond's eyebrow raised his eyebrow at the property comment.

Vincent was faster and was already towards the entrance. Cloud sighed and mumbled, "At least he parked the car this time." He got out and started to walk towards the entrance, "Sora, meet us in the food court in half an hour!" The blond mumbled something about having a nice little 'chat' about the property comment.

Sora mumbled something inaudible. "What did you say, Sora?" Riku asked. The silver haired one smirked as he stepped out of the Thunderbird. "Why do I have to be left with you?" Sora repeated and got out of the car. The brunet stumbled out of the car.

"Because we are destined to be together. Don't fight destiny, it's a bitch. Believe me I've tried." Riku looked at Sora, "What do you need do to here?" Riku asked as they reached the busy mall.

"Clothes shopping, maybe a few other things. Nothing really in particular. I just wanted to get out." Sora shrugged, forgetting about their fight earlier. He started to walk in the direction of 'Aeropostale'. That place had all the bright and fun colors.

Riku saw where Sora was headed and grabbed his upper arm, "Oh no kid, I don't think so." Riku guided them into 'Hot Topic'. This is were all the darker colors are.

"Ah, Riku? I've never been in here before." Sora whispered as they entered.

Riku looked shocked and shook his head, "Why am I not surprised? Here we'll find something that'll fit." Riku let go of Sora's arm. Sora followed close by. Sora grew fascinated by all the stuff, most of the stuff he'd only seen in movies. Some he had even seen in school, but he never thought he'd ever wear any of it.

As they passed a rack pf pants, Sora stopped, "Wow, these are cool!"

The pants are blacked colored, with the hem of the pants pure white. On the legs was a skull with bones making and 'x'. That was white, too. There were many pockets and chains.

Riku looked at them and smiled, "They'd look perfect on you, but you'll need to find a smaller size than that. Stay right here, I know what shirt you should get." Riku turned and left.

Sora spotted and rack full of chokers and bracelets. The brunet thought he'd was in heaven, all this stuff was really neat.

Riku found the shirt and came back to his friend, "See anything you like?" He whispered in Sora's ear. Sora shuddered. His ear happened to be very sensitive, although no one knew about it. The young brunet drew in a breath and turned to face Riku.

"What did you find?" Riku held up a black shirt that had Vash's face on it. Sora squealed. He absolutely loves anime. His favorite happened to be Tri-Gun. He always knew that if he could he would want to be Vash unlike anyone else.

Sora took the shirt and hugged Riku. Letting go of his friend, Sora when back to the bracelets, he picked out a few more.

"Hey Sora, did you know I'm in a band? I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Sora looked at Riku in awe, "That's awesome!" Sora had wanted to learn how to play the guitar, but no one would teach him. Plus he didn't think he would have the patience to sit still for that long.

Riku smiled and nodded, "Yea well we're performing tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come watch us play?" He looked over at Sora, "That would be awesome! What kind of music do you play?' Sora asked fingering a black choker.

"Mostly rock and metal. You can just come down with Leon and them. They are going, so there's your ride." Riku grabbed the choker and a few bracelets and handed them to Sora, "If you want them, buy them. Your money" Sora did and they went in search of the others.

They were in the food court arguing.

Sora and Riku took their seats, across from Cloud and Leon, but next to Vincent. The brunet mentioned something about food and got up to get in the Taco Bell line.

Vincent who desperately needed the subject to change before he was killed, "Hey Riku, it's not nice to make Sora carry your things. If you want him to carry your stuff at least, pay him."

Riku grabbed some of Vincent's fries, "They aren't mine."

"Ha, that's funny; I thought you just said they weren't yours." Cloud said taking a sip of his soda. Cloud raised his eyebrow and stared at the silvered haired man.

"I did." Riku said simply. He couldn't figure out why they couldn't get this simple fact.

"Innocent Sora, gone bad... it can't be done. That's like ending the world." Leon said sarcastically as the said boy came back to the table. Leon looked out one of the windows and muttered, "Nope not the apocalypse."

"What's like ending the world?" Sora asked, before taking a bite out of his taco. He didn't realize that so of the sauce had dripped down on his shirt.

"You! Going into 'Hot Topic' to buy stuff." Vincent replied, with a mouth full of food. "Vincent, that's disgusting." The blond commented on Vincent's eating style.

"Why can't I?" Sora frowned.

"Sora, your innocence gets the better of you. You constantly giggle and you LOVE bright colors" Cloud replied. Leon added, "Basically he's saying your gay, with a capital G."

"I am not gay! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sora frowned. All, the brunet wanted was for them to stop saying something he wasn't. Almost everyone he knows thought that he was gay; all of his teachers, co-workers, and even his friends think that for some reason just he couldn't seem to figure out. The brunet was nice, friendly and could make friends with girls easier than guys, and yet he hasn't had a girlfriend. Sora couldn't never quite find the reason, but he planned to.

"Whatever." Riku stated. He didn't feel like getting into another fight. One for a day was enough for him, "Do you need anything else while we're here?"

"Uh, no." Sora said calming down. His face scrunched up in concentration while trying to think to make sure.

Vincent piped up, "I need a boyfriend." He looked at Riku, "Riku, will be my boyfriend?"

Riku glared at him with disgust, "No. I would never stoop that low."

"Damn, guess I'll have to try harder!" Vincent declared a little too loud, he smirked. A few people looked at him and he sank in his chair.

Leon laughed and went to throw his trash away. When he came back he whispered in Sora's ear, "I heard you helped Vincent, therefore when you fall asleep you're going to pay." Leon smiled and walked back to Cloud.

Sora paled and his eyes got wide, _'Oh crap. He better not tickle me, again! I hate being tickled!'_ Another thing the poor brunet hate was to be tickled. He was extremely ticklish and only certain people knew this and could get information or something of that nature out of him very easily with it.

Riku and Vincent were talking quietly when Sora was brought into the conversation.

"We all are!" Riku stated, "Every one of us is just about. At least in our group of friends is, even if wonder boy won't admit it."

"Hey I am not gay! I'm not even bi!" the brunet knew that Riku was talking about all of them. He turned to Sora and sighed, "Ok I'll believe that when I go to college!"

"I shouldn't have to repeat myself when you won't even listen to me! I'm not a child so stop treating me like one!" Sora retorted and crossed his arms. Sora didn't realize he had raised his voice. Riku did and he didn't like it.

"Well if you listen to yourself, we wouldn't be having this conversation! You need to realize that you're lying to yourself! If you want to be treated like an adult then stop acting like a child!" Riku's face was red, "You may be cute but I know you're not dumb so stop lying to yourself and others. It's not going to help in the long run!" Riku shouted as he glared at Sora. Other people at the mall stopped to listen or shook their heads in disgust.

Sora was fuming. He hadn't been talked to like that in years and now wasn't going to be any different, "At least I don't get drunk and pass out on the stairs for anyone to do something to me!" His face was getting red too.

"That maybe, but at least I know the difference between genders!" Riku stood up and faced Sora. Sora had had enough. He stood up and grabbed his bags. He muttered "Jackass" and stomped out of the mall.

"Riku, you dumb ass! Why is it that you can't keep your mouth closed? You two need to settle this! I'm not getting involved." Cloud declared. "I can't help it! He needs to get over himself!" Riku growled. The four friends got up and headed to the car.

"Well I know he'll go tonight." Leon and Cloud looked at him, "I invited him to the gig."

Cloud glared at Riku, "I could kill you right now. That's my time to unwind and now I'll be worried." Leon grabbed Cloud's arm and turned him around, kissing him on the mouth.

"You better make it up to him. He won't go unless you apologize. Sora's more stubborn than you are." Vincent said as they got to the car. Sora was in the backseat dozing.

They put their bags in the trunk and got into the car, quietly. No one wanted to disturb the brunet.

"Sora." Riku whispered softly in Sora's ear. The young brunet stirred and opened his eyes.

Sora glared, but wasn't able to hold it because he was still half asleep, "What?" Sora asked quietly. You could hear the sleep still in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you tempt me too much." Riku looked at Sora, "How about this, I won't say anything about your gayness, if you stay friends with me."

Sora blushed and was slightly confused. His thinking process was slowed down greatly, "Ok?"

There was a pause, "So we still friends?" Riku shifted and had it so most of Sora's weight on him. Riku was leaning against the door and had his arms around Sora's waist, "I guess. Can I sleep now?"

Riku chuckled "Good and yes." He smiled at Sora. The brunet closed his eyes. Within seconds the young brunet was asleep. Unconsciously, Sora snuggled closer to Riku.

The ride was quiet the rest of the way home. Once they got home Cloud and Sora went into their apartment and Leon, Riku and Vincent went into theirs. Most of them just wanted to sleep until they left to go to the bar.

Sora dragged himself to his room and fell into a deep sleep. Cloud watched T.V. for two hours, by then it was almost time to go. Cloud got ready first, and then thought that he should get Sora up.

'_I guess I'll have to wake up Sora. This should be interesting, since he hates to wake up. Little brat. '_ Cloud quietly went to Sora's door and knocked.

Surprisingly Cloud heard a faint, "Come in." The blond opened the door and froze.

He was dressed in the clothes that he bought at 'Hot Topic'. He also had on the black studded choker and three various bracelets on his left wrist and five various bracelets on his right wrist. Sora had finished putting on the dark eyeliner which Riku had taught him how to put it on.

Sora saw Cloud's expression and giggled, "Cloud, take a picture, so you'll stop drooling!"

"Ah," was the only thing audible out of Cloud's mouth. _'Hm, well I must say I've never seen Sora wear something like that! Well if he's still a virgin by tonight then I really have to get my eyes checked.'_ Sora usually would never be caught dead wearing anything like that. To the blond it was a big surprise and he liked it. Cloud left and went into his room and found the camera. He came back and took many pictures of Sora like that.

Finally managing to find his voice, "Wow Sora, you pull off the look real well." Sora giggled again, "Thanks. Ready to go, it's almost time for them to play."

Cloud nodded and thought. _'Thank the gods we're not related! If he giggles again then Sora will be a little late. The reason won't even be a bad one.'_

The men headed up two flights of stairs to Leon, Riku and Vincent's apartment. Cloud knocked on the door with Sora behind him.

Leon answered the door looking agitated. He grunted and walked back into the apartment not saying a thing. Cloud and Sora went in.

"We're almost ready, hold on." Leon said from his room. Cloud whispered, "Yeah well I know something I would like to hold on to." Cloud went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Sora ignored Cloud and walked to the couch and saw Vincent sleeping. He smirked and jumped on the sleeping figure.

Vincent woke with a start and Sora giggled in response. "Get up lazy, almost time to go."

Vincent tried to lay back down, but couldn't so he rolled over. Big mistake. Both men tumbled to the floor. Vincent was on top of Sora. Vincent closed his eyes pretending to go back to sleep.

"Hey Vincent, I thought you wanted after Riku's pants?" Leon asked entering the room, while pulling a shirt on.

Cloud laughed at them as he came back and shook his head, "Sora you better watch out. Once Vincent gets obsessed he doesn't stop. Believe me I know."

Vincent faked a laugh and got up, "I like to keep my options open..." Vincent finally looked at Sora and gasped, "HOLY SHIT SORA! You look hot!"

Leon finally noticed what Sora was wearing and eyed him, "Very cute, Sora."

Vincent turned to Cloud, "I want him."

"You can't. He claims he's not gay." Cloud said right before Leon kissed him.

Sora sat up.

When they stopped kissing, Leon responded, "Riku says that Sora will be his soon."

"I think we should videotape it when they do it." Vincent suggested. He smirked

"Hey I'm in the same room as you guys!" Sora shouted standing up, waving his arms.

"Oh yeah!" Leon replied. He got a dreamy look on his face, but broke it off just as fast as it was there, "Ready to go watch Riku play?"

"Me and Sora are, Vincent's not." Cloud answered back, "The lazy ass was sleeping to long. We have to wait for him so we can go."

"Vincent we'll wait in the car, so hurry up." Leon commanded as they exited with Sora following close behind.

Five minutes later Vincent flew to the car and hopped in. The car took off and Sora wondered how good of a singer Riku was.

* * *

**Thank you wonderful reviewers for reviewing! Smiles and now you all get your plushies! I'm glad you all liked it and i hope i keep it interesting enough for you to continue liking it. **

**I'm not going to update until the 18th because i will have no access to a computer before then. So I hope this gave you something to hold on to until I get back.**

**Please review!**


	3. Surprises

**AN1: Well I'm currently going over this story before I update again... just thought you should know**

**AN2: OH MY GOD! I am sooooooooo sorry for this being late! I didn't come back until the 19th and so this was late... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Hopefully this will satisfy your needs until Monday, when I WILL have then 4th chapter out.**

**DISCLAIMER: check the other chapters!**

**PLEASE DONT BE MAD! I AM SORRY! **

**Revised 5-10-06**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

The club was loud and crowded. Sora walked close to Cloud not wanting to get lost. Sora hasn't had a real experience of being in such a public place before. Most of the time he would only to go to the library, work, or school, but that was it. Vincent kept bumping into Sora, as he eyed various guys, which meant not paying attention. As Sora walked next to Cloud, he noticed that people were staring at him. _'Why are there people staring at me? Am I wearing the wrong things? Am I that ugly?'_ Sora sighed and wished he hadn't come.

They found an empty table near the stage. Leon sat down and pulled Cloud into his lap. He shifted in his seat and giggled. The blond leaned forward and licked his boyfriend's neck. Vincent, not wanting to watch any of it, got up to get them all drinks.

Sora, unfazed by Cloud and Leon's make out session, was looking around at all the couples and their style of dancing. Girls were grinding on girls, guys with guys, and guys and girls. Sora was in awe, _'Wow. I didn't think that people actually danced like this!'_

He blinked when a Bacardi was shoved in his face. Sora instinctively grabbed the bottle and looked to see Vincent smiling. Vincent put the rest of the drinks down and pulled up a chair next to Sora, "You really need to go to clubs more often. People dance like this a lot. It's fun and if they are interested in you and you them, there can be benefits." The raven haired man replied almost like reading Sora's thoughts.

Sora shrugged and looked at Cloud and Leon. The older brunet was currently groping Cloud. Sora blushed and looked away. _'I can't believe that they act like that in a public place! Wait the whole place is like that!'_

"Ahem!" A voice behind the couple boomed.

Quickly the couple parted. Leon saw who the owner of the voice, "Oh it's only you Sephiroth. I thought it was someone important." He snickered and went back to shoving his tongue down Cloud's throat.

Sephiroth hit Leon on the head and rolled his eyes. Leon muttered something about bosses and where to stick them. Sephiroth ignored him and nodded to Sora, "The inspector just left. Quite a few times I wanted to knock him unconscious," Sephiroth poked Cloud in the side and moved his bangs out of his eyes. The blond looked up breathless and realized that the silver haired man was there the whole time. "Well Riku, again got away with being twenty-three, again. I think he's charming his way out of it! Maybe he's been offering to give the guy a blow-job. That would defiantly sound like him."

Cloud rubbed his side and grabbed Sora's bottle and finished it off. Sora didn't notice because he didn't think he heard right.

"I thought that Riku was twenty?" Sora asked dumbfounded. He had this look of pure confusion on his face.

"Well yea but this is a club. Ya know, twenty-one or older to work here?" Vincent answered. He chuckled when he saw Sora's face light up in understanding.

Sora nodded and looked around again. He saw this gay couple dancing quite provocatively as if in their own little world. When he realized that both were in fact guys he blushed.

"Like anything you see?" Leon asked, seeing Sora reaction to a gay couple on the dance floor.

Sora shook his head furiously, "No-no. Just surprised is all." Sephiroth and Vincent got into another round of daily (nightly) arguments. As usual, everyone else just ignored them, leaving them to sort through whatever it was that tonight's topic was about.

"I'd be careful if you do hook up with someone, though. Riku's the jealous type." Cloud said laughing. He looked at his watch, "They'll be on soon." With that said everyone heard rather than saw Sephiroth get up and stalk off mad.

Sora went to protest about the Riku comment, but Vincent cut him off, "Hey Sora you're cute. If you stare at them long enough, they might ask you to join." Vincent ignored Sephiroth's action. The raven haired man didn't want to deal with any of that tonight.

"No thank you." Sora whispered. His blush got so red that even cherries would be put to shame.

"Vincent gets no sex tonight!" Leon cheered. Cloud looked at Leon for an explanation to his weird and out of character outburst, "Vincent pissed off Sephiroth, again!"

Cloud laughed and shook his head, "Serves you right! Why are you two still together? You two piss each other off one night and the next you guys are all over each other. Makes no sense at all. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you two were only in it for the sex rather than or the relationship."

"Well, it makes sense to me and the sex is awesome every time." Vincent walked off after Sephiroth, because he was getting annoyed with everyone picking on him when Sephiroth should take some of the heat.

Leon laughed and shifted a little in his seat. Cloud noticed the shifted and looked down. Cloud smiled, "Got a problem?" Leon glared in response with a 'no duh' expression. "Wanna fix it?"

The lights dimmed a bit and Sora looked around curiously. There was a background noise and the band finally stepped onto the stage.

Zell, Seifer, Yuna, and Riku all stepped up to their positions. Seifer stepped up to the drums. Yuna, Riku and Zell grabbed their guitars and stepped up to the mics. The crowd was cheering their name and requesting songs and declaring their love forf one of the band mates.

Riku smiled at the crowd, "Hey welcome! I'm glad that you guys wanted us back so soon!" The crowd cheered in response, "Tonight we will be starting off with 'Bat Country' since we all know how much you love it." The crowd hollered. The lights dimmed and Zell started up on the guitar.

_HE who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man  
Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
I tried to drive all through the night,  
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

Riku smiled as looked around the club. Cloud and Leon got up to dance. Sora sat there and listened to the music.

_As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem._

Riku locked eyes with Sora. He smiled as the song picked up. Sora smiled back and mouthed 'Love it' although he didn't know if he could see that.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man._

Sora got uncomfortable under Riku's gaze and looked away, blushing in the process.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.  
I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die._

Sora closed his eyes and swayed in his seat. He didn't realize that Riku's eyes never left him.

When the song ended Sora clapped along with everyone else. Sora opened his eyes and cheered for another song.

"Okay, our next song is called 'Stand Still'. It's a new one, written by our lovely Yuna. Let us know what you think." Riku said into the microphone.

As the song started up, Sora knew he was going to like it already, _'I wonder if Riku wrote the last song? I'll just have to ask him later.'_

The band finished four more songs before their time was up.

"You guys have been awesome tonight!" Yuna yelled into her microphone. She jumped up and down. Her skirt flew up and most guys bent down to get a look but realized that there was shorts on underneath. Most were disappointed.

"Yea come by next week to listen to us again!" Zell added in waving his arms. Zell Seifer and Yuna exited the stage, leaving mist of their equipment behind.

"Goodnight guys! Just remember 'Beautiful Yet Painful' rocks and you know it!" Riku added as he, too, walked off stage.

Sora sat there in awe, _'Damn, that was awesome! I've never been to a concert before! They're wicked good! I wonder how Riku got that good on the guitar.'_ Sora looked around and saw Cloud and Leon heading towards him.

"They were awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yea they are. Every time they come here, the place is usually full." Cloud responded taking a seat next to Sora.

Leon stood behind Cloud, "Just don't tell him or it'll go to his head." Leon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"What'll go to my head?" Riku asked slipping into the vacant seat on the other side of Sora.

"Nothing," Cloud answered back quickly.

"You were really great." Sora said, hopping in his seat. He smiled and looked back at Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow, "I was great?"

Sora titled his head to the side. When he realized what he said, "NO, I mean, uh wait. Uh, I mean you were great, but I mean as in the whole band, not just you." Sora stammered and fidgeted in his seat. He blushed again and pouted trying to find the right words to explain. The only thing he seemed to be doing was digging himself a grave.

Riku chuckled, "I was just picking on you, Sora. You need to calm down. There isn't a need to be uptight all the time." Riku looked over to Cloud and Leon and laughed.

Leon was whispering something in Cloud's ear. The blond started to shake his head furiously. Leon frowned and looked around. He smiled and grabbed Cloud's arm. Then he proceeded to pull Cloud in the direction of the bathroom. The blond gave up resisting and walked with him. The brunet felt him stop resisting and smiled as the door closed.

Riku laughed and Sora relaxed, "Riku?" The silver haired one turned to look at Sora, "Hm?"

"Did you write those songs?" Sora finished off his drink and grimaced at the taste.

"All but two of them, why?" Riku looked around the club and smiled when he spotted someone.

"They are really good. You guys should become really famous and you could make millions." Sora was oblivious to his friend's roaming eyes.

"Thanks, I'll the band know that we have another stalker." Riku's eyes landed back on Sora. He smirked and laughed. Sora's eyes widened, until he realized it was a joke, and he smiled. "I would only stalk you! Not the whole band!" Sora giggled. His friend smirked at Sora's joke.

"Hey you two, have you seen Leon and Cloud?" Vincent asked coming up from behind them. Vincent had two drinks in his hands and a camera around his neck.

"Leon pushed Cloud into the bathroom, in a hurry, if you catch my drift." Riku said taking one drink out of Vincent's hands.

Vincent smirked and handed the other drink to Sora, "Good. They are so going to hate me later. Oh and if I die I just wanted to tell you Sora that I have pictures of you naked in the shower." With that Vincent headed to the bathroom.

Riku and Sora looked at each other and shook their heads. Sora growled and glared in the direction of Vincent. They continued to talk for about ten minutes when they heard a loud 'CRASH' followed by a girlish scream. The sounds came from the bathroom. The people in the club got quiet. Another fifteen seconds followed when the people in the club saw Vincent fly out of there. Leon booked out after him with a murderous look on his face. The murderous burnet yelled to Vincent, "When I get my hands on you, I'll make sure your death will be slow and painful!" Vincent yelped and ran faster. Cloud ran out of the bathroom looking flushed and left in search of Leon and Vincent.

The people in the club all shook their heads and continued to dance.

Riku laughed hysterically. Sora stared in the direction that the trio went with his mouth hanging open.

Once Riku settled down, he picked the conversation up right where it was interrupted, "So Cloud really took pictures?"

Sora nodded, "Yes! He had this look in his eyes. It was creepy. It was like he wanted something" He stretched his arms. Riku smirked at his friend's naivety

"Well I can see why. Sora let me put it to you this way. You look way too sexy for your own good!" Sora blushed at this, "Ya know, you really pull this look off."

Sora laughed nervously, "Ya so I've been told. Whatta want to do?"

Riku didn't hear Sora, though, _'damn with Sora like this I just want to throw him down and- RIKU! I can't! I need to get my mind out of the gutter! It's so hard... but I must try to, though.'_ Riku shifted a little and groaned. A hand appeared in front of his face.

Riku blinked, "Oh sorry, Sora. You were saying?"

"What do you want to do?"

'Uh." Riku looked down and he confirmed his suspicions, "I need to..." His voice trailed off. He got up, abruptly and walked off into the men's room.

Sora sat there stunned. The brunet shook his head and looked around. Muttering to him self, "Great! Everyone left me! I guess that means that I have to dance." Sora got up and began the search for a dance partner.

When Riku reached the bathroom he looked to make sure no one was in there. He locked the door and decided that he needed to get rid of his problem.

Riku hastily unzipped his pants and freed his 'problem'. Riku brought a finger slowly along the hard length. Riku moaned and heard a click in the background. Riku's eyes closed as he gripped his member tightly and moaned, again.

A hand closed tightly around his, making Riku's eyes open. The silver haired man stiffened. "Just relax and let me handle this." The masculine voice softly said. He did relax when he recognized the voice. The person gripped tighter and Riku moaned wanting more.

The mysterious person moved up and down Riku's shaft. The man swiped his thumb over the head and Riku shuddered, putting most of his weight on the man.

The man chuckled and nipped at Riku's ear, causing another moan. He kissed his way down the silver haired man's neck and quickened his pace.

Before long, Riku started to thrust into the man's hand and his breathing became uneven and fast. He shuttered violently and came in the man's hand. The mysterious man sighed and 'helped' Riku clean up.

Ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

"Vincent if you want to live, you'll come to me NOW!" Leon roared, walking down the pitch black street.

Somewhere in the shadows of a dark ally, Vincent replied, "No, you'll just kill me!"

Leon laughed at his friends (soon to be ex-friend) stupidity, _''Thanks dumb ass. At least I now know where you are!'_ The brunet slowly walked into the ally, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Vincent crouched lower and prayed that he wouldn't be caught. The raven haired man tried to stay as quiet as possible. He failed horribly when Leon started to kick the boxes and trash cans. Vincent yelped in surprise and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. He prayed that Leon didn't hear that, but he did.

Leon glared in the direction of the noise. He grinned wildly, "You're going to die tonight. It'll very painful."

The raven haired man grimaced and pushed himself farther into the shadows, wishing to just disappear. Vincent's eyes widen when he saw Leon's shadow tower over him.

The brunet leaned over and grabbed Vincent by his shirt. Violently, Leon pulled his soon to be ex-friend up into the air, "Listen here you little prick, when I tear out your throat-" Leon started to say by got cut off.

"Leon put him down." Cloud demanded, he had his arms behind his back and he looked like something had just run him over.

"Baby go home, you look tired. I'll be there soon. I need to take out the trash." Vincent's eyes widened at that comment and he shook his head furiously.

"Leon put him down now." Cloud commanded crossing his arms over his chest.

The brunet reluctantly put Vincent on the ground and let go of his shirt. Leon, however, stayed in his spot. As Cloud spoke you could hear the agitation in his voice, "Vincent I don't want to hear anything except two words."

Vincent slouched in fear, _'I heard that Cloud gets scarier than Leon when he's pissed. Hopefully I don't have it happen to me.'_ Vincent gulped. "I'm-I'm sorry man... I didn't... it was... it was only a joke." Vincent mumbled, he looked at the ground, figuring that was the safest place to look.

Cloud shook his head and looked at Leon, "Let's go back to my apartment." The brunet turned and glared at Vincent, "I guess."

The blond smiled and walked over to Leon. "Vincent? If you EVER do something like that, again, I'll castrate you. Got it?" Leon growled.

Vincent nodded quickly, "Yes-yes."

"Good." Leon said before turning to Cloud, "Let's go home love." Leon grabbed his boyfriend's waist and they left the allyway.

Vincent stuck his hand into his pocket after they left. Shaking, he drew out a picture. Looking at the picture he laughed, _'Damn I almost died for this!'_ The raven haired man shrugged his shoulders and walked home, whistling.

Ooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora danced with a few girls. One of them had caught his eye. She had less than shoulder length dark colored haired, but from the club light it looked like it had a purple tint to it. He couldn't see what color her eyes were. She was dancing around with a couple people who looked like they knew her really well, like friends or something. This mystery girl had on a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Only you can take my breath away… you really stink that bad."

As she turned around, she spotted Sora. The woman talked to the people near her and they all turned and looked at him. Finally she walked over to him, "Hey my name is Cathy. What's yours?" the said woman smiled at him.

The brunet blushed, "My name is Sora. Wanna dance?" She smirked, grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. The song "Hysteria, by Muse" came on. Cathy stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around him, "So this your first time in a club or first time in this club?"

The brunet blushed, "Yea this is my first time in a club." He saw the look on her face fall a little and he struggled to find a reason, "Well I'm always busy-" Cathy laughed, "You're always busy saving people. You really don't remember me at all?" Sora's blushed grew more red and a confused look crossed his face, "No at all hm? Try to think back to around a few months back on the curb…. By this pizza place…. You called an ambulance?"

Realization dawned him, "Hey you're the girl who almost died right out side my work place! I remember, now! How have you been?" The song ended and they both walked out to the nearest table.

She sat down across from him, "Well after you saved me, I changed my life around. Doing drugs was what screwed up my life, so I decided that since I was getting a second chance I was going to take it. Yep going to college right now. I'm even studying Psychology!" Her face lit up. Sora smiled back, "Really now. Well I'm doing child services classes. Maybe next semester we'll have the same teacher or something!"

They talked for around an hour before the brunet realized what time it was, "Oh, wow, look at the time. I really need to get home and get some sleep. Do you want me to walk you home?" Both stood up. She smiled at him, "Nah I think I might stay here for a little while longer, but here take this." Cathy scribbled something down a napkin, "It's my number. Call me if you want to go out sometime. I really had fun."

As she handed Sora the napkin, Cathy let her hand linger. This caused Sora to blush. Both said goodnight. Cathy walked back over to her friends. Sora walked out of the bar.

Ooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooo

He stepped into the street.

"Sora wait up!" He turned around to see Riku running towards him.

"Don't tell me you're going to go home?" Riku shook his head when Sora nodded, "Do you want to walk in on Leon and Cloud? They are probably going at. You can stay at mine and Leon's place for the night." Riku swayed a little and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Uh, sure." Sora said with a little uneasiness. It was a silent walk back to the apartment building.

Sora thought that he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. Riku saw Sora look behind him and quirked his eyebrow, "See something Sora?"

"I thought I heard a 'clink' type of noise. I guess I was imaging it." Sora answered as he stepped into the building.

Riku gaped at Sora as he stepped into the building, "Sora? I think the sound is your pants."

He blushed and looked at his pants, "Oh, sorry. I'm not used to hearing that sound yet." Riku chuckled as they reached his apartment. He opened the door and let Sora in.

Riku waited for the door to close. When the door closed the silver haired man smiled and pinned Sora to the door. He leaned down and kissed Sora.

* * *

please review!


	4. Beautiful Yet Painful Memories

**OMG! Here it is... just for you... **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

**Warnings: YAOI SCENE! Boy on boy love! The creator of YAOI I officially love!**

**Thank you people who reviewed! Enjoy! **

**Revised 5/11/06**

**Chapter 4: Beautiful yet Painful Memories**

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora. Sora pushed Riku off of him. Riku grinned and started to attack Sora's neck.

Riku's hands went up Sora's shirt, going up and down Sora's sides. Sora panicked and shoved Riku off of him.

"Ah, Sora doesn't want to play?" Riku chuckled and licked Sora's ear.

"Riku? Riku, please stop." Sora pleaded. Riku didn't hear Sora and licked his way down Sora's nice smooth neck.

Sora started to shake. Riku noticed this and looked into Sora's eyes.

Fear.

That was the only thing Riku saw in them. Riku's head cleared and he stepped back. Riku couldn't believe that he scared Sora, "Sora, oh my god I didn't mean to..." came out in a whisper that even Sora couldn't hear.

Sora, still shaking, grabbed the handle on the door and pulled it open.

When the door slammed shut, Riku realized that something wasn't right. Riku realized that he did something he shouldn't have. Riku slowly walked into his room and closed the door, feeling totally disgusted with himself.

000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000ooooooooooooo000ooo0

"Leon you didn't have to try to kill him." Cloud stated as they entered Cloud's apartment.

Leon sat on the couch, "Well lately he's been testing my patients. Tonight he took it too far. Besides he deserved it." Leon took off his coat, "A good scare should teach him to leave you alone."

Cloud took off his coat and sat next to Leon, "I guess, but if it wasn't for me you'd be in jail right now. I don't want a convict for a boyfriend."

Leon leaned over towards Cloud, "You talk too much." Leon kissed Cloud.

Cloud leaned into the kiss. Leon lightly pushed the blond back against the couch. Leon straddled his lover and let his hands roam free.

(scene cut due to fanfiction's ways.)

Getting a little bit of strength back Leon pulled out and laid next to Cloud. He snuggled closer and fell asleep after whispering, "I love you."

Leon whispered it back and kissed the sleeping forms head. The brunet fell asleep soon after.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo00000ooooooooo000

Sora didn't know were he was going. The only thought that had crossed his mind was that he needed to get away for a while.

There was one person who he trusted more than anything. Sorry to say but it wasn't Cloud or Leon. They didn't even know about her. She had helped him out a few times. One of those times was when she helped him get away from the bastard, Ansem.

Walking quite fast, the young brunet flew pass a couple of gang members and into a huge brown building. On auto-pilot the brunet went up to the 22nd floor and walked through the elevator doors and into a suite. Sora stopped when he realized that he hadn't knocked, which was impolite.

He was about to turn around and go knock but a voice startled him, "Sora, there's no point. You know you're welcomed here, so what's the point of knocking." The woman sighed and walked back into the room where she had come out of.

The brunet had always wondered how she knew, when he was here. She never told him. Her voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in and talk with me?" he smiled despite how he was feeling walked into the room.

The room was big and reddish, orangey themed. It was a living room. There was a T.V., a couch, couple of sitting chairs, pictures up on the wall, a fake fireplace, and a door to the balcony.

Sora plopped himself down on the couch and looked at the woman. She had long brown hair, almost always put in a pony tail. Her blue eyes were a nice shade and had a welcoming feel to them. She was dressed in an all pink dress. Her whole body language was welcoming, even relaxing.

"Well Aerith, how have you been? It's been a while since the last time I came to visit you." Sora looked at Aerith with interest. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine, but why are you here? Don't give me a bullshit answer either!" she had a stern look on her face.

The young brunet chuckled nervously and told his story of what happened. The whole time Aerith sat there and listened patiently. After Sora had finished his tale, both sat in a semi-comfortable silence. Aerith was the first to speak, "Sora, you know he wasn't one of them. Maybe you should and talk to him. It actually sounds like you like him."

Sora gaped at her, "Not you too! I'm not like that! I like women way better, thank you very much!" He glared at her and pouted. She smiled gently, "It's okay Sora-bear. You'll know when you're ready." She stood up when Sora went to interrupt her, "You should get going home, before someone calls out the search party."

He sighed and got up and gave Aerith a hug. Saying his good-bye he left and walked back down to the apartment building.

Ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooo

Sephiroth walked down the street, deep in his own thought. Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into to someone. The silver haired man looked up to see his lover, Vincent. Vincent looked up and gasped apparently startled, "Sorry Sephy. I didn't mean to and I am so sorr-"

Sephiroth smiled and placed two fingers on Vincent's lips. He smirked and replaced his fingers with his lips. The silver haired man wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist and pulled him closer. Vincent moaned into the kiss and pushed himself closer to the body.

Reluctantly, Sephiroth pulled back, for two reasons. One, because breathing essential to the living and two there was someone else near by, he could sense it.

The silver haired man looked behind him and smiled. Sora was sitting on the steps to their apartment building, staring into space with a pensive look on his face.

Vincent looked over his lover's shoulder and he too saw Sora, "Hey Sora. What ya doing outside?" The brunet jumped when he heard his name. He looked around and spotted the couple. Sora took his head into his hands and took in a shaky breath, "No-nothing." Sora fidgeted and looked up into the sky. As the couple got closer, Sephiroth knew something was wrong. He and Vincent each sat on a side of Sora.

When Sephiroth sat down the street light hit Sora and Sephiroth saw that Sora had been crying. Sora looked back down and saw them sitting next to him, "Can I help you?" His voice was a little shaky.

Vincent noticed, also for the first time that Sora had been crying, "Sora? What happened? Why were you crying?" Sora shook his head, "No well... it's just... never mind." He shifted and sighed.

The couple looked at each other, "Sora?" Sephiroth asked, "Please tell us. We can't help you if you won't tell us anything." He got up and sat behind Sora. Sora stiffened when Sephiroth hugged him, "Be stiff all you want, but I'm not letting go. You look horrible. Come on let's get you inside your apartment."

Sora nodded numbly and Vincent helped Sora up. The silver haired man put an arm around the brunet. Vincent put an arm around Sora's waist. Sora sighed and wiped his eyes remembering the conversation he had, had with Aerith.

Together the three of them walked up the stairs to Sora's apartment. Sephiroth spoke first, "If you want to talk to us at all, you can. We'll listen." Vincent hugged Sora. Sora turned and went into the apartment without saying a word.

"Sora's hiding something." Vincent stated as they walked across the hall to their apartment.

"Well maybe something happened to bring up the past." Vincent gave him a confused look, "Cloud said that Sora won't talk about his past. Maybe something happened back then to make Sora not talk about it." Sephiroth took his coat off and threw it on the chair.

"Well if someone did something to harm Sora, that person will be in a world of pain. I'll kill 'em." Vincent took off his coat and walked into their dark blue bedroom.

"Yea, hopefully he's okay." Sephiroth said walking into the bathroom. Vincent got quiet. Shyly, Vincent walked into the bathroom, after Sephiroth, "Uh, Sephy? Can we talk?"

Sephiroth searched for a clean towel, "If it's about what happened, no."

"But Sephy, I didn't mean to-" Sephiroth glared at Vincent, "Don't even talk about it. What's done is done." Sephiroth stepped closer to Vincent, "Please leave it alone. At least for now?"

Vincent sighed, "I guess, but we will talk about it right?"

Sephiroth placed a chaste kiss on Vincent's lips, "Yes. Right now we will take a shower." With that said Sephiroth turned on the water and stripped of his clothes. Sephiroth got into the shower.

Vincent took off his clothes and also got into the shower.

Oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00000o

Riku tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep, _'God damn, I'm such an idiot. Sora will probably never speak or look at me, again. If he does, I don't deserve it.'_

He groaned and sat up. He mumbled, "Damn people and their innocence!" the silver haired man looked over at is alarm clock. It read: 2:32 a.m.

The twenty year old looked out his window and kicked his covers off. Walking into the bathroom, Riku's eyes squinted when the light nearly blinded him, _'I need to apologize to him. I've never seen anyone so scared in real life.'_

Riku splashed water on his face. Shaking the excess water off his face, he shut off the light. Riku walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Riku started to boil milk, _'Warm milk should do the trick.'_ Riku poured himself a glass and waited for the milk to boil, _'I need to get more sleep. If 'he' hadn't showed up, I'd be fine!'_

The milk started to boil and Riku turned the stove off. Pouring the milk into the glass, Riku walked into the living room.

Riku sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Drinking the last of his milk, Riku lay down and closed his eyes, _'Warm milk always does the trick.'_ Riku fell asleep.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000o

Sora quietly crept into his room. Once in the room, Sora threw himself onto the large bed.

After feeling a little relaxed, Sora got up and went into the bathroom. Sora turned on the shower and undressed. Sora stepped into the scolding hot water, _'I hate him! How could he try and do such a thing! He's just like 'him'. Both those bastards are alike. They should date and die together!'_

Sora cleaned himself off and got out. He changed into a clean pair of clothing and walked back into his room.

Sora sat on the edge of his bed and thought about his past. The brunet began to cry.

Nice tan arms wrapped around Sora and pulled him close. Sora stiffened and looked up. Through his bleary vision, he saw Leon looking down at him. Leon had a concerned look in his eyes.

Leon gently pushed Sora's head under his chin. He held Sora close and pulled the younger one into his lap.

Finally Sora's loud cries turned into soft sobs. Leon rubbed Sora's back in an attempt to soothe him.

Leon lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, "What happened?" Sora shook his head and hugged himself.

"Sora, don't be stubborn. You're crying, I heard you on my way out. Wanna tell me what got you to cry?" Leon prodded.

Sora shook his head and leaned against Leon, "Nothing's wrong I promise." Leon frowned. He knew that something was bothering the kid. Sora closed his eyes, soon after he was asleep.

Leon heard Sora's even breathing and lifted him up. The brunet softly placed the younger one on the bed. He covered him up and kissed his forehead.

Leon turned out Sora's light and closed the door softly, _'Sometimes I swear that Sora and Cloud are related. They act and look some much alike.'_

The older brunet shook his head and sighed. Leon quietly went out the door and up the stairs into his apartment. He was greeted by another sleeping form on the couch.

Easily Leon picked Riku up and brought him into his room.

Going into his room, he striped to his boxers. Getting into his bed he fell asleep rather quickly.

Ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

**Please review! thanks for reading!**


	5. Him

**Sorry for the wait! I hope that this will do! It was done at last minute so if there are any mistakes let me know. School's getting harder and they assigned work like crazy! But I still found time to update. Although I wish it had been sooner than later, later can be accepted.**

**I revised the first 4 chapters. Not much changed but you might want to read them. If you don't then nothing will happen...**

**I'm thanking you twice: once for those of you who reviewed. And twice for those of you who helped me to try to get it out faster! THANKS!**

**Warning: Yaoi, rape, beatings, among other sad things.**

**Disclaimer: check the first chapter.**

**Oh before I forget... happy birthday to LadyRhio!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Him**

'_Where am I?'_ Riku thought as he opened his eyes. Realization hit him as he looked at his alarm clock.

10:27 a.m.

Riku groaned and rolled over, _'Damn I need more sleep.'_

Two hours later.

"Riku get the hell up!" Riku rolled over and continued to sleep. "Riku, goddamn lazy ass, get the fuck up!" SMACK! Riku sat up and stared at Leon, who had Riku's pillow in his hand.

"Good I see you're awake. Your turn to do dishes." The brunet dropped the pillow and walked out of Riku's room.

Still in his sleep induced haze, Riku looked around his room. _'What the hell? Why am I in my room?'_ Riku shook his head and grabbed what appeared to be clean clothes.

Heading towards the bathroom, Riku stopped, "Next time I fall asleep on the couch, just leave." Leon leaned over the counter, "Who said it was me?" The silver haired man smirked, "It's always you." Riku turned and walked into the recently cleaned bathroom.

'_Leon musta got bored.'_ Riku started the water and stripped._ 'Wow the water feels great! Hopefully this hangover won't affect my chances to talk to Sora about last night.'_ Riku cleaned up and got out. Drying his hair, he brushed his teeth.

"Riku?" He stopped brushing his teeth and looked into the semi fogged mirror. "Keep the house clean. I picked up all your messes."

He nodded and mumbled something inaudible and continued to brush his teeth. Leon grumbled and went into the living room, grabbed his keys and left.

After Riku was done, he found his hair brushed and shifted it through his hair. _'I hope that Sora will forgive me. It wasn't my entire fault.'_ Riku's movement faltered for a second before he grabbed his set of keys and went out the door to Sora's apartment.

"Sora, wake up!" Sora opened one eye and quickly closed it. "Sora if you don't get up then I'll have to... eat your lunch!" The brunet sat up quickly and looked around.

"Food?" Sora rubbed his eyes, "Yes, now get up!" Cloud walked away. "I hear ya, I hear ya. Coming. Wait, lunch?" Sora jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt. "Whatta mean lunch?"  
Cloud chuckled, "It's almost one." He looked at the clock above the stove.

"Wow. Sorry for sleeping so late." Sora sat at the table. The put some bacon and waffles on a plate and handed it to Sora. "Here eat." Sora looked at the plate hungrily, "Yummy."

"Sora?" the brunet looked up, "Hmm?" he grabbed another piece of bacon "Me and Leon are going up to Yuffie's to visit. We'll be back later." Cloud grabbed his cell phone and keys. Yuffie happens to be this energetic woman, who knows a lot about everything. Cloud, Leon, Vincent, and Sephiroth are always talking to her when he (Sora) isn't around.

"Sure just be home before eight. I need help studying." Cloud raised an eyebrow, "What I'm human, and chemistry is hard!" Sora whined sticking another piece of bacon in his mouth.

Cloud shook his head, "Fine. See ya later kiddo." Sora nodded and Cloud left.

Sora finished eating and cleaned off the table. Walking into his sky blue room, the brunet grabbed clean clothes and turned into the bathroom. Thankfully Cloud hadn't asked how Sora got home, so Sora was safe from lying.

The young brunet tried to keep his mind occupied, as he stepped into the scolding hot water. Sora washed his hair as events from his past came back to haunt him. He frowned and tried not to think about them, but they wouldn't leave.

**Flashback**

"Get up you lazy fuck! I haven't the time to screw around!" the foot came down, again. This time the steel toed boot landed on his stomach. A younger Sora groaned and rolled over. The man proceeded to kick Sora a few more times, before he left.

Sora gripped his sides and coughed up blood, _''Why does this happen to me? Am I that bad? Did I screw up the first nine years of my life?'_ Sora cried himself to sleep, in a puddle of his own blood.

**End Flashback**

Sora groaned and shook his head, trying to rid himself of his past. The brunet stepped out of the shower and dried off, tying a towel around his waist.

Going into his room, he looked around, _'I should probably clean this mess.'_ All of his clothes, clean and dirty, were thrown about. CD's, movies, books, and other stuff was thrown about the room.

Sora walked over to his dresser and pulled out what he hoped to be a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt. He finished getting dressed when someone knocked on the door.

Grumbling, Sora got up and stalked over to the door, ripping it open. Vincent and Sephiroth stood there hand in hand, "Oh Sora! I thought you'd be asleep for a few more hours!" Vincent chuckled. Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Where's Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

Sora looked around when it dawned on him, "Oh. They went out to Yuffie's. I don't know... I think they left together." Sephiroth gave Vincent a look that went unnoticed by Sora.

"Ok kiddo, thanks." Vincent smiled. "Bye guys." Sora responded as they walked away.

Sora headed back to his room and grimaced, _'I think my room got dirtier while I was gone.'_ He walked over to his CD player and popped 'Meteora' by Linkin Park in. Putting the CD on number thirteen, 'Numb', he hit repeat and got to work on his room.

Half way through cleaning his room, there was another knock on the door. Sora scowled, _'I can't even clean my room in peace.'_ The brunet swung the door open, "What!" it came out more as a demand than a question.

The silver haired man stepped back, "Nice greeting Sora. Can we talk about last night?" Sora just stood there and smiled, as he slammed the door in Riku's face.

Sora, feeling better, turned and went back to his room, turning the music up louder.

Riku grimaced as the door slammed in his face. He growled and kicked at the door. The door swung open and he smiled, _'Stupid, forgot to look the door.'_

The silver haired man quietly walked into the apartment and closed the door. Walking up to the room with the music blaring, he hesitated. Riku took a breath and opened the door to reveal Sora, in the middle of his semi cleaned room. The young brunet was sorting through clothes.

Sitting on the bed quietly, without Sora noticing, Riku sighed. The brunet was oblivious Riku and sang the words to the song. When the song ended, Riku grabbed the remote for the stereo and stopped the music.

Sora jumped in surprise and whipped his head around. "What the hell are you doing here!" the brunet demanded as he stood up. Riku shrugged and sighed, "Sora we need to talk... about last night..." Sora shook his head and walked over to the window, "No."

"Fine then, just listen to me. If you still don't want to be my friend by then, I'll leave. Not before then." Sora realized he wasn't going to leave and agreed. Riku looked shocked. He didn't think that Sora would listen to him.

The silver haired man took a deep breath and began, "Sora? I am truly sorry! You don't even know the half of it." Riku sighed as shifted, but still wouldn't look at him, "I have... a problem... you shouldn't have been left with me. Or at least when I'm drunk, I should say." Sora snorted, "I have a… a problem… although I shouldn't be calling it that. I have what you would call a split personality disorder..." The brunet raised his eyebrows, even though Riku couldn't see him. "I know it's not an excuse. Every time I get drunk 'he' comes out. Chase (He's) is a bit aggressive. If I had known that... that Chase would do such a thing... I don't know... I probably would have let you go straight home. Or warned you to stay away from someone like me."

Sora turned around and glared at Riku, "Don't blame what you did on some 'disorder'. You made me relive something I wish didn't happen!" Riku looked at Sora in confusion, "Sora what are you talking ab-" Sora walked out of his room and slipped on his shoes. "Just shut up!" he shouted as he grabbed his coat and left.

Riku stood there stunned.

"Hey you two!" Cloud greeted all too happily, "Where have you been? You two were supposed to be here an hour ago!" the blond jumped up and down obviously high on something.

Leon pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over towards them. Standing next to Cloud the brunet asked, "Are you idiots ready?"

Vincent frowned and Sephiroth laughed, "Ya know, usually the position is switched. We're usually here before you and asking you that!" Cloud smiled, "We know." Together the four of them walked into the ally way.

Riku stepped into the bright building. He couldn't remember where her room was, but figured he'd ask someone. Looking around the lobby, he spotted the young woman he was looking for.

She had brown long hair and was wearing a pink t-shirt with a long a peachy-ish colored skirt. Her eyes were a nice blue colour. She was sitting in a chair and reading a book. Riku walked over to her and sat right across from her, not saying a word.

Without looking up from her book, "Are just going to sit there or are you going to say something?" She smiled and looked up.

He smiled, "Aw Aerith, you jump right to the point don't you?" Riku smirked and eyed her up and down, "You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you. Still just as beautiful as ever." Slowly, Riku leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Aerith raised an eyebrow, "Don't talk fancy to me! You're just skirting past the real reason as to why you're here." The brunet got up and motioned for Riku to follow her. Together they walked back up to her suite.

He was silent all the way up the building, to her rooms, with a pensive look on his face. Walking through the doors he spoke up, "Hey Aerith? Have you seen or heard a kid named Sora?"

Without faltering in her steps, "I might have but you know, I meet all kinds of people. It's really hard to tell with the work I do." Aerith pointed to a couch and continued walking, into another room.

"Well I met one and let me tell you, he's a cutie. But there was a problem, see I kinda asked to take him home while I was drunk and-" Aerith came flying back into the room with a worried expression on her face, "Riku Chase didn't do anything did he?" she sat right next to him and took his hands into her hands.

Riku looked down and sighed heavily, "No, well, nothing important. He tried but I got a hold real fast. The kid, I mean Sora, started to freak out real bad. He said something like how he didn't want to relive anything. I don't know anymore." He hung his head.

Sighing Aerith lifted up his chin with her fingers and looked into her eyes, "Just because you have Chase doesn't make you a bad person. And I know who you're talking about. You're right, too, he is a cutie." Riku looked at her in shock. She could possibly help him, found what he's looking for.

"Aerith you could possibility be able to help me. See I need to get a hold of Sora and I have no clue to as to where to look. I have to explain and I don't' even know where to begin to look. I figured that maybe you could help me." Blue eyes meet green eyes and the owner of the blue pair looked away.

"Riku you know I can't give any of that away. I'm sorry." She smiled sadly, "But Aerith, he could be in danger, and if you give me where he is then he won't be. See you'll be protecting him in more ways than one." His eyes found hers again and his seemed to begging her, "Fine, but I didn't tell you a thing understood. And you report to me afterwards got it?" She told him where.

Riku hugged her tightly and raced out of the building, toward the location he was given.

Sora was in deep thought about what happened at his apartment building. He needed some more time to cool down. His head was racing with all these events that took place.

He trudged down an unknown street, just wandering. The brunet was in deep thought when he bumped into someone. Looking up, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you-" he smiled.

Cathy looked startled until she realized who it was. There was Sora in the flesh. "Oh my god, Sora! What are you doing in this part of town!" she hugged him and smiled.

Hugging back, Sora, also smiled, "I was just heading up to the park to clear my head." He stepped back and looked at her. "Why don't you come with? It could be fun. We could talk a bit." She looked at her watch, "I have a few hours to kill, why not."

Cathy followed Sora to the park. Walking down the trail, they spotted a bench to sit and talk on.

An hour later they had learned a lot about each other's lives. Cathy glanced at him for the millionth time and blushed slightly, turning away. Sora caught this, "Cathy?" the dark haired girl turned to face him. Slowly Sora leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She was stunned for a few seconds before responding back.

Neither of them heard the gasp that came from their backs. Riku stood there stunned.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. What the hell?

**OMG/drops dead\ on the spot It's been like 534346434343 years since I last updated. Ok maybe not that many, but it's been almost a year. And for that I truly am sorry. I've had a lot happen to me in a year's time. Moving into a new foster family, school, work, I was in and out of the hospital, and then the dreaded writer's block. Although these are still excuses, hence why at the end of the chapter there will be official non-sexual spankings from reviewers to the author. And I shall take them all as I deserve them.**

**But I am finally over it, and I truly hope that I lost no readers because of this. But throughout the year I was able to go through the story and fix it. So if you haven't read then you might want to. All of the chapters have been redone and new characters have been added. So you will not get this chapter if you haven't read the previous ones over again.**

**Summary: Sora is naïve and has a horrible past. Riku is out-spoken with a secret. Both fighting for love, although Sora claims he's not gay. Riku wants him and will do anything to save him from his past evils, even if he gets hurt. Can Riku convince Sora to be with him forever?**

**Warnings: Language, Characters feeling down, and Conspiracy plots.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own the plot. I own what's left of my mind. And I secretly own you all reading this! Just kidding.**

**This is an unbeta'ed chapter, but the beta'ed chapter will be in by Friday. **

**Chapter 6: How the hell?**

"How the hell could he do this to me?" Riku stomped around the apartment. He currently was throwing things around the house in frustration, "How could he, I mean I've been nice and supportive and…" he cut him self off with a sigh.

Sliding down the wall, he landed in a heap, "Maybe I was too strong. Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone. I've let everyone down numerous times and this time is the last. Nobody will talk to me or want to be with me ever again." Slowly he lifted his hands through his ruffled hair. Feeling tears coming to his eyes, he glared off into the distance and willed them away.

Feeling under control, Riku looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall next to the picture of Leon and Cloud. It was almost four and Leon would be home soon. Hesitating, Riku picked himself off the ground and went looking for the keys. He felt trapped in the house and needed to get out.

Taking one last look around the now trashed house, Riku turned and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Sora was bouncing. This is the first true kiss he had ever experienced in his life. He felt as though he was floating on cloud nine. Grinning he skipped the rest of the way out of the park and onto the public street.

Calming down some the brunet walked down to one of his favorite stores to be in, a local used Bookstore. He knew everyone in the store and everyone knew him. He felt relatively safe with the walls of the store.

As he walked in the owner of the store smiled and waved him over. The store owner was rather short and has a pudgy stature. He had perfectly white hair fading on the top of his head. His hazel eyes are hidden by the wire frames that hang off of his nose. He was wearing a bright blue shirt with tan khaki pants, which were all wrinkled.

"Hello Sora. It sure has been awhile since the last time you were here. My wife sure has missed you that is for sure. All she has does is ask about you since the last time you were here." The owner gleamed and pulled out a bag out from underneath the counter.

Sora took the bag that was handed to him and spoke as he opened it, "Hello to you to Mr. Bayboro. Tell Mrs. Bayboro that I say hi. Yea between work and school things have been chaos this week." The brunet pulled out a rather old looking book from the bag. He glanced wearily at the book, "Is this what I think it is?" He read the inside of the book and gasped in delight.

Smiling broadly, "Is this really for me? I mean this is expensive and I know you don't have much money. I don't want to take your money." As Sora went to return the book to Mr. Bayboro, he smiled kindly and waved the book away. "Keep it. You have been eyeing that book since you started coming here."

Mr. Bayboro walked out from behind the dusty counter and towards Sora, "You have helped raised money to keep this store open and for that we raised a little bit of money to get you a gift." Sora smiled back and hugged the book close to his chest. Mr. Bayboro came over and patted Sora on the back, "Thank you so much for all the help you've given us over the years. You are a wonderful person and you always hear people out when they need it the most." The old man walked towards the back of the store, "Please make sure to put the books where you found them." He paused and chuckled, "Oh I forgot I was still talking to you." Chuckling loudly he walked into the back of the store.

Sora's face had fallen as Mr. Bayboro had turned his back to walk into the back of the store. He felt guilty. Mr. Bayboro had called him a wonderful person for hearing people out. But that was the one thing he didn't give Riku the chance to do. Mumbling to himself, "I should go back to try and talk things out with him. Maybe that's all I needed was a day of rest from everyone." Nodding to himself he set himself on the route home, determined to talk to Riku and to set things straight.

* * *

The four of them got comfortable in the living room. It looked like almost no one lived in this crappy apartment, but one person did. The wallpaper was running down the walls. The brightly colored paint was chipping all over the place. One of the windows in the room was broken up at the top and a piece of newspaper held by tape was there to cover it. It was dimly lit and the heater hardly worked at all. Ripping sofas and rundown chairs were there to sit on but they looked like they could hold the weight of a paperback book.

They were waiting on one person. He was always the last person to show up, and he is also the one to call the meetings. Leon and Cloud sat together on the pink couch. Leon was humming some popular song to keep entertained. Cloud was tapping his feet in random rhythms.

Vincent and Sephiroth were sitting in the chairs that were across from the sofa. Vincent as always was sprawled out in the chair, sleeping. Sephiroth was staring off into space, every once and a while he would look at his watch, and then continue to stare at the wall.

After being there in silence for twenty minutes the door slammed opened and slammed closed again. A grumbling older man stepped into the dimly lit room and pulled his over coat off.

The old man had on a blue long sleeve sweatshirt and to match blue jogging pants as well. The old man was unbelievably skinny, but healthy. He had a gray beard which was quite long. His puffy gray hair and eyebrows gave him a scary look, until you saw him smile. His eyes will light up under his glasses and his cheeks will get puffy.

He wiped his brow and stared at his guests. Leon was the first to speak, "Merlin took you long enough. We've been waiting here for almost half an hour. Where have you been?" The brunet shifted in his spot. The whole gang watched to see what the said guy was going to do.

Merlin chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I ran a little late. You know how the boss can be." He walked through the living room and climbed the stairs, knowing the others would follow him.

If you were to ask why people call him Merlin, nobody would be able to give you a straight answer. Everyone had their own opinions, but no one knew the truth. If you were to ask Merlin himself, he would smile and nod and tell you this, "This is the city where people come to escape, not to be found." Then he would move on.

Upstairs in the study room, which was much more comfortable, they all sat in a circle of sorts. Merlin who had changed into a regular blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, started to search through his books for a certain one.

"So why did you call this irregular meeting? I mean it hasn't been that long since the last time we meet." Cloud watched Merlin intently and took a sip of the soda that he had picked up before he went upstairs.

Vincent watched Leon steal Cloud's soda and drank some of it before he also had his say, "Yea, I mean, he couldn't have made his move just yet. It's way too soon."

Sephiroth's face fell as Merlin stayed silent, "Please don't tell me that he was stupid enough to try anything." The others became quiet as that option became a possibility.

Merlin finally found the book he was looking for and turned to face them, "Actually, yes and no. He's getting closer, but he's no where close enough to try and take what he wants just yet." The boss contacted me yesterday telling me to meet him." He began to flip through the pages of the book, "Of course I can't say no. Well it turns out that He is planning something big and it's making everyone at headquarters really nervous. So Yuffie and a few others assign to do recon, came up with this."

He stared at the page and then turned it so the others could look at it properly. They scooted closer and gasp. Cloud was the first one to speak, "We are in deep trouble."

* * *

Aerith wasn't having a good morning. First Sora comes to her for guidance, and then Riku comes to her looking for Sora to make it all right. Slowly she climbed her way up the stairs towards her own suite. Walking past an older couple she sighed and watched lonely wishing to have what they have. Pushing a lock of hair out of her face she continued up the stairs.

Reaching her own door she reached for her key in her pocket. It wasn't there. Grumbling to herself she searched through all her pockets. Still nothing was to be found. She looked up to stare at the door when she noticed it was already open a crack.

Titling her head in confusion, "I could have sworn I closed and locked this door." Aerith's face fell and she turn to run, when she bumped into someone.

Looking up in fear, her eyes widen, "Hello Pretty. Long time no see." Aerith went to go scream, when the man slapped her cutting her off. The young brunet fell to the ground and crouched in fear, "Axel please," was all she said as she trembled before he knocked her out.

* * *

Riku was still fuming but not as much. He had calmed considerably since he left the house and even more so since he saw Sora and HER together.

The young man had walked all over the city in hopes that maybe he would run into either Sora or Cathy. He didn't know whether he wanted to scream, cry, or punch something, although the latter sounded pretty good at the moment. Riku didn't even know if there was any particular destination, but he continued walking anyway.

As his eyes adjusted to the growing darkness outside he saw that he was close to the club. Riku rubbed his arms and smiled. Walking up to the door, the bouncer noticed him, "Hey Riku! Coming to party tonight?" Riku laughed a little and nodded, continuing on his way into the club.

He felt at home as he glided through the club. The flashing lights, loud music, people on people, and so much more welcomed him with wide open arms. Riku smiled to himself and joined people on the dance floor.

* * *

All four men raced home as fast as they could. They had to find her location as soon as possible to help her. The only two who knew her location happened to be Sora and Riku. They hope that at least one of them was home, since neither answered the phone.

Leon was the first to get to his apartment door. Growling in frustration and trying to find the key, Leon was getting more pissed. Cloud and Vincent had gone to Cloud's place in hopes of finding Sora, and Sephiroth went to his place in hopes that maybe one of them was there. So far this night wasn't turning out to be good at all.

Finally finding the key he slammed the key home and wretched the door. Just as he was going to turn the lights on, Cloud and Vincent came flying up the stairs, "Leon. He's not there. Is Riku her-"

The three of them looked around the apartment. Sephiroth had down the stairs with bad news also as he looked into the apartment. Seeing this, "Holy…. What the hell happened here?" They looked around still standing in the door way.

Slowly, the four men made it into the living room. The place was a mess. Things had been thrown around and in a few places the wall looked like it had been kicked or punched.

"Hun, were you robbed?" Cloud looked around in concern. Slowly he began to pick up pieces of the broken living room light. Vincent and Sephiroth helped to pick up some of the broken pieces of the light, too.

The brunet was stunned silent, before shaking his head, "I don't think so, I mean, the door was locked. Where the hell is Riku? He better be able to explain what the fuck happened!" Leon got pissed and kicked the turned over sofa.

A squeak was heard from the doorway. Turning to the doorway, Sephiroth made it to the door first. Sora was standing there with wide eyes. Shaking slightly, "I think I know why Riku might have done this." Slowly his eyes began to tear.

Vincent and Cloud shared a look and watched Sora. Leon rubbed his face with his hands, and Sephiroth looked confused. Sora took a deep breathe and told them what had happened.

* * *

Riku was getting a headache from the music and the lights. The last two hours he had danced, slithered, grinded and groped many people. But now he was paying for it. His body ached and he was tired.

The silver haired man excused himself from his current dance partner and sat at an empty table in the back. Sighing to himself, he rubbed at his temples to help relieve pressure.

"Got a headache?" Someone giggled. Riku looked up and noticed that it was Cathy.

"Not really, but now with your presence I'm starting to form one, why?" He glared at her and glanced at his watch. Shrugging he looked around the dance floor.

She sat herself down at the table across from him and stared at Riku, until she got his attention. "You know, he's really cute. If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to go for him." Riku whipped his head around to face her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I didn't invite you to sit with me, so just go away already." He slouched backwards into the chair.

Cathy smirked, "I saw you. Oh you know, right before he kissed me." Carefully as if watching his reaction, "I don't think HE would be too pleased to find out that you've fallen for Sora." Riku sat up straight and went to move out of the chair when her hand shot out and slammed him back into the chair. Riku was shocked.

"You used to be his star pupil. Then you disappeared one day. We looked for you for days. Couldn't find you, until we got information that you hit it up here, in this crummy town. But that's ok. We've got plans for you." Cathy pulled out her cell with the other hand, "Well more like HE'S got plans for you. We wanted to kill you, but His word is the law. He will be pleased to see you again."

Riku freaked out. He attempted to wiggle out of her grasp, but she was stronger than she looked. Apparently doing two things at once doesn't work well with Cathy, because she lost her grip. And that's all Riku needed to bust out and into the dance floor.

Thinking fast, Riku shoved through many couples and headed for the back door. As he reached the back door he turned and looked back. Many people were swearing and staring at him, but he couldn't see Cathy. Riku got a bad feeling as he raced out the door into the back ally. He looked around and saw that no one else was back there and gave a sigh of relief.

Slumping against the wall, Riku panicked. A million thoughts running through his head, '_How the hell had they found me?! I was careful, I paid attention. I swear to God if they get Sora then I'll never forgive myself for this. NEVER!'_ A crunching sound was heard towards his right, the street. Riku whipped his head in the direction and froze all movements. Footsteps were heading his way.

"Here, Riku. Come on now; don't make this harder than it has to be." She strolled calmly down the alleyway, heading straight for Riku. Riku took one last glance at her and bolted into the darkness, leading him further from the busy streets, and from salvation.

Riku turned a corner and bumped into the wall. _'It truly is dark back here. I can't see my own fingers. Maybe if I treed carefully back here and hide she'll leave, so I can warn Sora.'_ He felt the wall and slide down and slipped between what smelt like a dumpster.

He breathed out slowly and quietly, listening for Cathy. Then he heard a smashing sound from in the direction that he had come in.

"Have you lost your touch? You were taught better than this. Sometimes you even taught us this stuff. Fighting right now, when you're in trouble is pointless. Come with me Riku, you know you want to." Cathy began to kick everything in her path. Boxes and trash cans were being smash against buildings. Every time one of them connected with the wall, Riku flinched. The sound was getting closer. "Oh, and did I forget to mention. I called Him; he's pleased that you'll be joining us. You always aim to please Ansem, remember that?"

* * *

Slowly Aerith opened her eyes. Everything about her body hurt. Opening her eyes all the way she noticed a number of things. One she was not in her room, and two she wasn't even in her suite. Nothing about this room looked familiar to her.

She rolled over on the bed and slowly sat up. The instant she did sit up she gained a nice little headache. Aerith sat there a few seconds and pushed the pain away, before she moved again.

Finally feeling better, she glanced about the room, looking for clues as to where she was. The room was unbelievably plain. The walls were white and the only items in the room were the bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. There were two doors in the room. One door had no lock on the door knob and the other did. _'I wonder if there is anything in the closet or if there is a way out of this place.'_

Taking her chances, Aerith slowly climbed off the bed and inched her way to the door. When she reached the door she took a breath and opened it slowly. As she peaked inside she saw darkness. Opening it more so the light could come through, she saw that there's was also nothing in the closet as well.

Her face fell and she turned to go back to sit on the bed. As she lowered herself onto the bed as the door opened.

In the room stepped a man about 5'10", that was including his hair. He had vibrant red hair, with sparkling green eyes, that had blue tear drops tattooed underneath. Not much else is to be seen for he was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants, with a black overcoat to top it all off.

Aerith stiffened as she took site of the man who walked into the room, "Axel?"

Axel smirked and shut the door behind him, "You know how long it's been. It took us forever to hunt you down." He leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms.

The brunette glared in return, "What have I done to you? Just leave me alone." She shifted on the bed and she scowled.

Sensing that Aerith didn't want him here, "Ansem is so pleased to know that he has you in his grasp, after a long wait. Having you means he's one step closer to having the other two." The redhead walked towards the young woman. "Ansem's got a proposition to make. Come to dinner to talk to him or he gets a hold of Riku and Sora right now."

"And how do I know that you aren't bluffing?" Aerith tensed as he grew closer. Her voice grew stern, "You leave them and me alone. We don't deserve this!" Axel walked right in front of her and grabbed her face, "You don't. You and Riku helped him leave. You two deserve it more than he does. Sora just needs to be brought home is all."

Aerith slapped his hand away and stood up, getting in Axel's face. She glared at him for a few seconds while he glared in return. "So helping an innocent child means we have every right to be threatened or killed?" Her voice was rising in volume as she continued, "No it doesn't. In fact if anything you people are the ones who deserve so much more than you have gotten. Like a swift kick in the ass, that's what!"

Axel's face became beat red, "You better watch your tongue. If you don't make it to this dinner, you will have put more than just yourself in a dangerous predicament. You will be killing two others." He backed away, slightly, "You have one hour to decide whether or not you'd want to go."

He turned and walked to the door. Opening it and taking a step out, "The choice is really yours" He slammed the door behind him.

Aerith collapsed onto the bed and began to cry. Too many thoughts running around in her head and she didn't even know what to do. Could she find away to save them all, or will taking that dinner invite really hurt her? She cried harder as the thoughts circulated again and again.

* * *

**Ok Author beating's in your review. Remember I fully deserve them, so give it to me hard. And also remember constructive criticism is helpful and I appreciate them dearly. Thank you all for sticking by this story, and hopefully you stay by it until the end. And thank you to all you wonderful reviewers who kept me going through my hard time. I love you all! **


End file.
